


Wrecking Ball (Heartbreak)

by WitchChris



Series: The Break-Up Trilogy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Songfic, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, you wreck me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecking Ball (Heartbreak)

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of "The Break-Up Trilogy". Read the two previous parts. Enjoy!

    The pack started acting like how they used to before Stiles left. They could understand now. They could see how much Derek was hurting and regretting his decision to make Stiles go away. Lydia still said that he could do it without making it seem that he cheated but Derek knew that it was the only thing that would make Stiles leave without looking back. Lydia though still called him an idiot as in her opinion Derek and Stiles could have talked it out like adults and do the long distance thing but Derek yet again said that this would simply make Stiles more distracted, so making it seem like he cheated was the only option.  
  
    The pack was getting ready fro a movie night marathon. It was Derek's choice tonight and thus he chose "Star Wars" which made the pack look sad for a moment but cheered up for him. Derek could feel in the pack bonds that the pack understood his actions now. They understood that everything he did was for Stiles. Everything he have always done was for Stiles. Even John and Melissa came here tonight. Derek started feeling content which was very hard with his mate gone but he could manage, for Stiles.  
  
    The only thing that still bugged him was Braeden' behavior. She was still angry at him for making him agree to his plan which resulted wit Stiles leaving. The thing is that Braeden really liked Stiles. She liked his energized persona and his sarcastic jokes and his passion for movies and helping others. Braeden was actually smitten with Stiles but not in a romantic or a sexual capacity. Braeden viewed Stiles as the little brother she never had and thus was extremely mad at Derek for implicating her to his plan and driving him away.   
  
    Erica was bringing the pizza boxes when her phone beeped. Erica left the pizza's on the table slapping Scott's and Jackson's hand and opening her phone. Her face brighten up before she snapped up at Derek's quizzical huff. Her face then dropped like she just remembered something bad and she did. "Um... It's a new song", she paused and looked at Derek. "From Stiles". Derek took a shuddering breath. Derek wasn't sure if he wanted to watch the video as he knew that it would make him feel awful but he deserved everything he got. Even though Derek and the pack knew that Derek didn't actually cheat on Stiles Derek couldn't still shake the fact that he hurt his mate even if it was a lie.  
    "Play it", Derek said softly and nodding towards the TV. Erica plugged the phone on the TV and pressed play. The song's title is "Wrecking Ball".

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell._  
_A love no one could deny_  


    The video opens with a cloze up of Stiles face. Stiles opens his beautiful amber eyes and tears immediately fall from them. Stiles is looking sad and heartbroken as he sings through the first verse of his song. Derek feels his heart shuddering and accelerating at watching his mate so sorrowful and heartbroken while knowing that it was all because of him. Derek feel like crying himself.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

    The scene cuts to a photo being burned. Stiles is seen crying again while watching the photo burn and slowly turn to ashes. His amber eyes are huge and swollen from crying and Derek wants to tear his heart out because he thinks he knows what that photo is.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

    Scenes of Stiles crying at a white backdrop surrounded by light and him at the dark room with the only light being the fire that burns the photo interchanges. The pack moves closer to Derek as they can see him starting to shake. 

_I put you high up in the sky_  
_And now, you're not coming down_  
_It slowly turned, you let me burn_  
_And now, we're ashes on the ground_  
_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

    The next scene shows Stiles floating on the sea. Derek gives the scene a closer look to the scene and he realizes that Stiles isn't floating but more correctly trying to float while crying his heart out. Derek knew that Stiles loves metaphors and it's not hard to figure out what this one means. Stiles tries to stay afloat in the sea of tears and heartbreak his in. Derek lets the first tear fall.  
  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

    The scenes interchange fast. Stiles crying face in the white backdrop, Stiles looking at the burning photo while a tear falls and vanishes into the darkness, Stiles trying to stay afloat. Derek feels like his drowning. He can't breath but can't look away. The pack looks worriedly at him.

_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_And instead of using force_  
_I guess I should've let you win_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_I guess I should've let you win_

    Stiles stops trying to stay afloat. He starts to sink in the ocean. The camera angles shift rapidly. Stiles profile as he sinks with a tear falling and becoming one with the sea, Stiles's body is shown from above as it is slowly eaten by the sea, Stiles profile again as it gets lower and lower. The final shot is from above. It focuses on Stiles face as it is completely devour by the sea. Derek is on the edge of the sofa. A low pitched whine is the only think that leaves his mouth.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

    This scene shows Stiles underwater as he closes his eyes embracing his destiny. Derek can't stop the tears from falling.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

    The finale of the song is the most heartbreaking for Derek. Firstly, it shows Stiles pushing through and coming up to the surface breathing in virtually escaping his heartbreak prison. Then it shows Stiles slapping his face making forcibly himself to let go and push through his feelings which makes Derek cringe. Then it ends with the scene in the dark room. The photo completely burns and know Derek is sure. He remembers that photo. It was the first photo Stiles took of them when the came out to the pack as a couple. Stiles stands up from his spot and walks towards a door that opens to reveal blinding light. Derek watches as Stiles drops a necklace and steps over it. Derek remembers that necklace too. It was the gift he gave Stiles on their first anniversary. Stiles is seen walking into the light while holding a small purple diamond heart necklace, which Derek remembers belonging to Stiles's mother, and smiling softly wiping away the tears as he walks into the light finally letting go of his heartbreak.  
  
    Derek runs out of the loft and shifts into his wolf. The pack gasp at the mournful howl that is heard from the woods. 


End file.
